midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Saikou
A balanced containment of power. Smooth drifter with care. Unlocked by beating Haley in Tokyo. ''-Career/Arcade Mode Description.'' The '' ''is the twenty-second vehicle the player can unlock in'' '''Midnight Club II''s'' career. It is the car the player unlocks after beating Haley in a series of two races. Performance ''Top Speed (Our team of illegal street racers are currently out testing the top speed of the Saikou as much as possible to make sure all info is correct. Please check back later for updates!) Acceleration 0-60 According to all three of Haley's cutscenes, the Saikou has an exact time of 1.566 for its 0-60. This makes it the 2nd '''fastest car for 0-60 time in the entire '''game. For comparison, the only car that can beat the Saikou in 0-60 is the Knight, with a time of 1.533 with the Veloci just barely losing out to both with a time of 1.599. 0-120 The Saikou's 0-120 time, is on par with its 0-60 with an exact time of 4.199. This makes it the 3rd '''fastest car in the entire '''game. '''For comparison, 'the only cars capable of beating it in 0-120 are the Veloci with a stunningly good time of 3.466 with the Torque JX just barely beating it out with a time of 4.133. ''Handling Handling for the Saikou can be described as being generally good all-around. Turning ability at all speeds is great, but with this comes a huge problem with the Saikou. Without a smooth driver behind the wheel, the Saikou will constantly try to step out, leading to a potentially unwanted loss of speed when turning around sharp corners to even uncontrollable crashes in the hands of an unskilled driver. At high speeds, the stability problem is even worse, often times requiring a steady hand & minimal steering input to get around a corner without losing speed from sliding. Using the handbrake to powerslide around corners can solve these stability problems, along with giving you more speed, though it also takes a certain finesse to know exactly how much of the handbrake to use to avoid losing more speed than you gain while also trying avoid any obstacles that might be in the way while cornering. Resemblance The Saikou takes a lot of its inspiration from one infamous sports car in particular: the late 90's Toyota Supra. The lines of the car, windows, headlights, spoiler, wing mirrors, even the door vents present on the car all bear a striking resemblance to the Toyota Supra. The rear of the car is a different story, however. The taillights seem to be an original design, but seem to resemble the tailights of a Honda Prelude, with the Saikou also having custom dual exhausts, something that is not seen on the Supra. The rear bumper is also based heavily on the Supra, even going so far as to copy the protruding bottom-half of the bumper and the license plate mount from the Supra. Acquisition The Saikou is unlocked after defeating Haley in Enigma ''and ''Intuition. Once that's done, she will give them her car to use freely afterwards. Trivia *If the player revs the Saikou to 6,000~ RPM then let go of the throttle, a distinct "popping/crackling" sound can be heard. This is a common trait of a misfiring/anti-lag system, a system used in turbocharged cars to help reduce turbo lag. This "popping/crackling" sound can also be heard on the 1971 Bestia, Alarde, Bryanston V, Cocotte, and the Knight. *The Saikou is one of four cars in-game that has some form of vinyl/decal on the car, the other three being the Citi, Citi Turbo, and the Torque JX. Gallery supar.jpg| The Toyota Supra, the real-life inspiration for the Saikou. Related Content }} Category:Vehicles in MC2 Category:Midnight Club II